No me gusta tu apodo
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: — ¿Por qué tú no me llamas "Yurio" como los demás?— Otabek era quien parecía más molesto por esa diferenciación entre el "Yuri ruso" y el "Yuri japonés". Lejos de lo que el joven creía, no era un asunto de confianza el que su primer amigo no lo llamara como todo el mundo. Sólo había un Yuri Plisetsky y era el que más estaba consciente de ello.


**¡Hola de nuevo, gente shippeadora! Me he metido de lleno en esta pareja. Y como fiel asocial y anti fan de esta época no tenía nada mejor que quedarme en casa y escribir esta historia hasta donde la inspiración me alcanzara. "Yuri! On Ice" es propiedad de Mappa. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Yurio, ¿ya elegiste la canción para tu próximo programa corto?_

— _Yurio, Yakov quiere verte en su oficina_

— _¡Yurio! ¡Condimentaste demasiados el borsch! ¡Georgi se intoxicó!_

Si algo había aprendido Yuri Plisetsky en Japón es que para ellos era de los más natural colocarse apodos entre ellos (sin importarles si la otra persona estaba de acuerdo).

— ¡Cállense ya!— Espetó el rubio halándose aún más hacia abajo el gorro de su chaqueta cubriendo prácticamente la mitad de su rostro. Se echó a correr en medio de la calle inclusive sin percatarse a la moto que venía de frente y la cual tuvo que esquivarlo evitando una tragedia.

Se detuvo sin más en un lugar no demasiado retirado del mercadito de artesanías más frecuentado de la región que lo vio nacer. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo dando la espalda a los transeúntes. Miró su celular entrando innumerables veces a sus redes sociales, y carpetas de imágenes y de mensajes tratando de hacer tiempo para que oscureciera lo suficiente y regresar a casa de Lilia.

—Maldita la hora en que olvidé los audífonos. — Dijo después de palpar el cuello de la chaqueta y comprobar que en efecto no los llevaba como era costumbre.

—A fin de cuentas ¿qué ha hecho ese muchachito por nuestro país?— Escuchó sin importancia la plática de dos ancianos quienes pasaban a su espalda. —Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. —Añadió uno de ellos aparentemente engullendo algún alimento y hablando sin haberlo pasado.

—Un tal Yu… ¿Yuri?…—El aludido perfiló de manera imperceptible su rostro hacia los señores siguiendo ahora el hilo de lo que platicaban—Plaste…Plike… ¡bah! No recuerdo pero lo conocen como Yurio. — El aludido retiró el cabello que cubría su oído y daba pasos cortos hacia la derecha siguiendo a los ancianos.

—Patinaje sobre hielo ¡gran cosa! Ni que hubiese ido a la guerra. —Pausó a causa de un pedazo de alimento atorado en su garganta ignorando el repertorio de maldiciones que el joven le estaba dirigiendo por lo bajo. —Al final ese Yurio tendrá que hacer algo grande para ser recordado y no ir de un lado al otro en el hielo como si fuera pingüino. — Si no fuera porque ahora más que nunca debía ser más prudente en cuanto a la imagen que daba como figura pública habría roto por la mitad y tirado al río congelado los bastones de ambos ancianos.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué pueden entender ellos?...viejos cascarrabias…—Pero ese no era el punto. ¿Qué es lo que le traía tan elevado el enojo en los últimos días? Que fuera de las competencias formales, su vida estaba marcada por ser "Yurio" inclusive entre la gente más cercana. De un tiempo para acá hasta los integrantes mayores del cuerpo de Yakov comenzaban a llamarlo así. Sólo él, Lilia, Mila y Georgi seguían llamándolo por su nombre. Maldita también la hora en que dos "Yuri's" entraron a la misma competencia en la misma generación. Si tanto querían distinguirlo de su rival japonés ¿no podrían mejor llamarlo por su apellido? O mejor aún ¿por qué era él quien debía llevar encima un apodo aunque fuese de _cariño_? Y es que… —No me llamo así.

— ¿Debería preocuparme porque estás hablando solo?—Se viró aún molesto observando a más ni menos que a un burlón Otabek Altin. Su cuello ladeado y su sonrisa de lado de igual forma lo delataban. Abrazaba son sumo cuidado a su pecho una bolsa de papel con una especie de grabado negra en esta a manera de marco. Yuri entrecerró sus ojos enfocando su vista en las letras más grandes de la bolsa, _"Slashchavyy",_ nombre de una de las tiendas más reconocidas en cuanto a artesanías de la región. El menor sonrió y quedó frente a él cruzándose de brazos.

—Con que de compras ¿eh, amigo?— Otabek agitó frente a este la bolsa de papel y se acercó tomando asiento en el suelo siendo imitado por Yuri.

—Son para mi familia. —El chico se apresuró a enseñarle a Yuri una foto en su celular de los miembros de su familia. —No me respondiste, Yuri. ¿Por qué estabas habla…?—El kazajo no añadió comentario alguno debido a que fue reconocido por un grupo de cinco de sus más grandes admiradoras a lo que no pudieron evitar acercársele y pedirle una foto. Era evidente que eran únicamente seguidoras del moreno ya que le pidieron al rubio que él tomara la foto que a lo más probable indicaba que no reconocieron o sabían quién era Plisetsky. Una de ellas inclusive fue la que le aventó la cámara al chico contra su pecho. Otabek únicamente le suplicó con la mirada que se calmara y contra su voluntad Yuri obedeció no sin antes tomar una serie de fotografías aprovechando el flash de la cámara y mareando a las chicas.

— ¡Suerte en tu próxima competencia, Oti!— Se retiraron a tropezones caminando las cinco de la mano aún desconcertadas por la serie de flashazos cortesía de Yuri. A lo lejos se iban escuchando cada vez menos los comentarios entre ellas de lo guapo que era y de felicitar a dos de las chicas por haberse animado a llamarlo "Oti" o "sempai".

— ¿Cómo es que dejas que te llamen así?— Bufó el menor sin pensar en sus palabras tomando asiento de nuevo en posición de flor de loto.

— ¿Perdón?— Al estar en el ojo ahora de la prensa por ser promesas de un deporte tan conocido en los últimos años todos sus conocidos habían ganado admiradores y con ellos una serie de sobrenombres. Para Yuri, era muy difícil comprender por qué sus contrincantes se dejaban. Por ejemplo, mientras que él estaba a dos de agarrar el micrófono en su siguiente entrevista para exigir a su público que dejaran de llamarlo "Yurio" era increíble que a Altin no pareciera molestarle en lo más mínimo. O inclusive algunos se animaban a llamarlo "Beka" o como lo habían llamado las chicas momentos antes. Aunque tenía sentido. Para Yuri también había del tipo de chicos serios que con la mirada te dan a entender que no quieren tener nada que ver contigo. Y luego están los chicos como Altin cuya mesura no influye en que sean amables con todo mundo. También eran recurrentes algunos símbolos o dibujos aludidos a cada uno de ellos. En las pancartas de ánimo hacia Yuri nunca faltarían los felinos. En cambios, en los del Altin se hacía presente una especia de osito cejón. Pero a él parecía agradarle.

—Olvídalo. —En ocasiones, el competidor más joven dejaba sus conversaciones o expresaba sus ideas a la mitad. Tenía la idea de que aún seguía diciendo cosas que no podían ser comprendidas por los más grandes que él y eso, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, le daba algo de vergüenza. Como si se le escaparan niñerías de vez en cuando. —Oye…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué…?—El chico volvió a cubrir más de la mitad de su cara con su capucha, gesto que adoptaba cada vez que estaba ansioso. — ¿Por qué tú no me llamas "Yurio" como los demás?— Claramente el kazajo no le dio vueltas al asunto y lo miró de forma directa aunque el adolescente no le respondiera igual.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste hace rato. Ese no es tu nombre.

— ¿¡Así que me escuchaste!?—Lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo fingiendo dispararle con el mismo. Cuando se percató de lo divertido que se notaba su amigo por lo infantil que se veía escondió sus brazos en los bolsillos de la sudadera sin quitar un mohín de su rostro. —Pero todo mundo me llama así a raíz de…

—No importa si quieren diferenciarte de Katsuki…—Se apresuró alzando su voz lo que confusión al rubio. Podía estar loco pero le había dado la idea de que el mayor estaba un poco molesto. — Tú te llamas igual. Tienes el mismo derecho a que te llamen "Yuri". —Los ojos de Yuri ardieron por unos instantes debido al frío de invierno en contraste con las lágrimas que se le formaron en un segundo y que se apresuró a quitar parpadeando de forma repetida. ¿Cómo era posible que a esas alturas hubiera una persona que entendiera cómo se sentía? Pero eso no lo había conmovido tanto como el hecho de que Otabek era quien parecía más molesto por esa diferenciación entre el "Yuri ruso" y el "Yuri japonés". Quizá era meramente su imaginación. Pero lo halagaba.

— ¿¡Verdad!?—El chico se dio golpes de pecho volviendo a su euforia normal. — ¡Y ese Victor! ¡Era una especie de entrenador para mí! Y en vez de impedir que comenzaran a llamarme así se les unió. — El muchacho notó la vulnerabilidad en la voz de Yuri propia de su edad. Una a la que no estaba acostumbrada y sí, que le removió las emociones aún con lo poco que estas duran.

—No importa cómo te llame él, o los demás. — Comenzó ganándose la atención de su amigo y sintiéndose más confiado cuando notó que este se relajaba. —Tampoco si te enoja o te deprime que te llamen así. — Se puso de pie al notar como se prendían los postes de luz, seña de que la noche no tardaría en caer. Le ofreció su mano al rubio mientras que este no le quitaba los ojos de encima con un deje de lasitud cuando niño frente a un mayor. —Si te sientes triste te animaré. —Con su antebrazo Yuri cubrió al momento la sonrisa que sin temor a ser fingida se asomó. No se lo diría pero esa charla parecía que hubiese sido sacada de un libro llamado "Cómo hacer amigos y no perderlos en el proceso." Y tonterías como esa sólo podía pensarlas porque estaba realmente feliz. —Si te soy sincero no me gusta tu apodo. Te llamas Yuri y punto. O Plisetsky si no les parece. —Concluyó buscando algo en su bolsa de papel.

—Aunque gasten más saliva. —Añadió orgulloso de quien era el adolescente.

—Exacto. —Mientras que colocó el lazo que sujetaba la bolsa en su muñeca izquierda con la derecha aprovechó para agarrar la mano de Yuri y abrir su palma a la vez que dejaba con cuidado una navaja con mango de madera y la cual tenía tallada "Yuri Plisetsky" a lo largo.

— ¿Una navaja?—Lo miró extrañado. No que le molestara recibir una. Sólo le parecía un detalle curioso para ser dado como regalo.

—No sé, pareces del tipo de chicos que siempre lleva una. —Soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿¡Acabas de llamarme pandillero!?— Espetó dándole un leve empujón el cual no lo movió ni un milímetro.

—No. Aunque escuché por ahí que te llaman "punk". — Otabek tampoco le revelaría que había agarrado el gusto por hacer enojar a Yuri (sin llegar a ofenderlo realmente) y no demostrárselo.

—Púdrete. —Yuri tomó entre ambas manos y revisó más cuidadosamente de su nueva navaja. —Aunque gracias. —Se sinceró. —Espera, dijiste que habías comprado presentes para tu familia.

—Bueno, nunca dije para cuál.— El kazajo emprendió el camino de regreso primero al hogar de Lilia para acompañar a Yuri y después al apartamento que había rentado aledaño al lugar al estar inscrito temporalmente de nuevo en el programa de patinadores de Yakov. —Compré para mi familia en Kazajistán y mi familia de aquí. — Le estiró la bolsa al joven para que en efecto comprobara que había regalos con el nombre de los demás patinadores.

No tardaron ni veinte minutos en llegar al hogar de la bailarina rusa quien ya lo esperaba para cenar. Invitó al mayor a quedarse, sin embargo este educadamente se negó comentando que había quedado a esa hora en hablar por teléfono con sus padres. Antes de ingresar a la mansión Altin detuvo por el brazo al chico, acto por el que extrañamente no le nació reclamarle como lo haría hacia alguien más.

—No te acomodes a lo que quieren los demás. — Sonrió soltándolo del agarre y agarrando un copo de nieve que comenzaba a caer como si alguien adrede la soltara para dar un ambiente para los dos. —Tú también eres Yuri.

—El mejor que hay. —Se acercó para palmear amistosamente su espalda, gesto que terminó en un apresurado pero bien marcado abrazo al que el mayor correspondió protectoramente. Se despidieron como todas las noches ignorando que se verían al día siguiente.

Una semana después en una exhibición local, y como lo había imaginado tantas veces, Yuri tomó cámaras y micrófonos expresando su molestia ante el mote de "Yurio" siendo apoyado incondicionalmente por las "Yuri Angels"

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Si quieren distinguirme del katsudon llámenlo de otra manera a él y no a mí! Fin de la entrevista—Aún haciendo una reverencia se marchó del lugar enseñando un pulgar arriba a Otabek quien se preparaba para su número.

Lejos de lo que el Yuri creía, no era un asunto de confianza el que su primer amigo no le llamara "Yurio". Con el pasar del tiempo rectificaría el hecho de que Otabek no era como los demás, ni tampoco hacía lo que todo el mundo. Él era comprensivo con cada una de las personas con las que interactuaba. No tenía sentimientos globales. Ni paradigmas de lo que hacer solo porque "es lo que comúnmente se hace". Él era único, no de la manera en la que los demás se hacen llamar a sí mismo para "creerse especiales". Sino que era consciente que sólo existía un Otabek Altin, un Pichit Chulanot, un Emil Nekola. Y que hacía sentir de igual manera a los demás.

Yuri tenía la sensación de que él siempre sabría dónde estaba. Delirios de juventud.

Pero si eso fuera cierto, para él le sería muy sencillo encontrarlo. Porque él no buscaría a "Yurio", el apodo que tanto le desagradaba.

Porque sólo hay un Yuri Plisetsky

 **.**

 **.**

 **Creo que la idea quedó bastante simple. A mi parecer no era una historia como para meterle demasiada "narrativa adornada o poética" por así decirlo. En realidad me proyecté en Otabek. Sé que Katsuki era el protagonista (hasta donde nos lo vendieron) ¿pero por qué no fue a él al que le pusieron un mote para distinguirlo del otro Yuri? :v bueno, creo que quedó explicado en la historia.**

 **¡Feliz año, nenes :33!**


End file.
